


Trzeba zapomnieć (żeby nie umrzeć, rojąc to wszystko)

by Filigranka



Series: Pot, łzy i szampan [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Nietzsche Blake Derrida i in. oficjalnie popierają foe yay, Polski | Polish, brutalnie wykorzystujemy poezję, dialogi dialogi, hate: connecting people vel negatywne emocje jako zaprawa, kategorie wangstu i angstu są postkolonialnym katowskim wyparciem, manipulacje retoryka etc., pycha (vel przekłady własnych rzeczy), relatywizowanie użytkowanie traktowanie cyniczne wykorzystanie cierpienia, tylko ofiary się nie mylą (ale nie mają punktów charyzmy), tym razem nawet z wyraźnym napięciem erotycznym, w skrócie: Rufus jest pooświeceniowym Zachodem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misja się udał, pacjent zmarł - a i morderca vel chirurg vel Cloud nie czuje się za dobrze.</p><p>Napisane dla Madisuzy, w ramach promptu rzuconego parę lat temu na KissBattle (Cloud uwielbiał smak zdrady w swoich ustach).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trzeba zapomnieć (żeby nie umrzeć, rojąc to wszystko)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Must Forget (so as Not to Die Imagining It All)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/851951) by [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka). 



> Nie lubię mieć rzeczy tylko po angielsku. Takie to niepatriotyczne. Tłumaczenie z angielskiego na polski jest wszakże niemal równie koszmarne, jak w drugą stronę.
> 
> Tytuł ukradziony z Baczyńskiego. Podobnie jak motto. Motto z tych wierszy, które śpiewa Demarczyk. Nie ma, że ktoś nie zna. Iść na YT i słuchać!
> 
>  
> 
>  _Ziemię twardą ci przemienię_  
>  w mleczów miękkich płynny lot,  
> wyprowadzę z rzeczy cienie,  
> które prężą się jak kot,  
> futrem iskrząc zwiną wszystko  
> w barwy burz, w serduszka listków,  
> w deszczów siwy splot. (...)  
> Jeno wyjmij mi z tych oczu  
> szkło bolesne - obraz dni,  
> które czaszki białe toczy  
> przez płonące łąki krwi.
> 
> 15\. VI. 1943 r.

_Krew krew krew krwawił – proszę, jak ładnie umysł umie się skupić na jednej rzeczy, kiedy ma odpowiednią motywację – lepka ciecz przepływała mu przez palce – w brzuch, draństwo, leczenie zajmie chwilę, nawet z mako – i zalewała oczy, ale to było tylko draśnięcie, i wylewała się z ust, ale to tylko język, wargi. Czerwony, ciężki, żelazisty smak i ta przeklęta woda kolońska, świeża, ostra, lodowata (nuty: cytrusowe-drzewne-ziołowe, nie fougere; czemu w ogóle wiedział, co to przeklęte „fougere" oznacza?), błękit-i-biel, zawsze, zawsze, zawsze będzie się mu to kojarzyło..._  
    Ze zdradą. Oszukano go. Znowu. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami. Powinien się spodziewać, właściwie, nawet się spodziewał, ale w grę wchodziły potwory i ludzie by zginęli, a Cloud nie mógł znieść niepotrzebnych ofiar – i miał ku temu bahamucio dobre powody – więc grzecznie przyjął misję i prawie dał się zabić. Dla dobra ludzi. Dla sierot. I niech szlag trafi drania, który sprowadził rzecz do roli dyżurnego dowcipu.  
    Tym razem pointa była trochę inna: na miejscu poza potworami znajdowały się też korporacyjne dokumenty, z gatunku tych zdecydowanie tajnych oraz obciążających. I kilkoro naukowców. I sporo byłych SOLDIER, teraz pracujących jako najemnicy. I paru pomniejszych szefów półświatka, którzy mogliby jeszcze kilka godzin temu zostać ważną siłą w Edge'u. O, i potwory zostały ewidentnie potraktowane mako. I opinia publiczna niewątpliwie miałaby prawo wiedzieć o niciach, które łączyły cały ten bajzel z pewną kompanią klasy S. I wybory się zbliżały. I pewien korporacyjny prezydent mógłby mieć kłopoty. Ach, ale to wszystko nie stanowiło już dla nikogo najmniejszego problemu, prawda?  
    Sęk w tym, że potwory naprawdę zaatakowały kilka pobliskich wiosek. Cóż więc miał począć marny kurier?  
    Szelest ubrań. Woda kolońska. Błękit-i-biel. Rufusa nie powinno tutaj w ogóle być, nie na polu bitwy – chyba, że dane należały do zbyt tajnych, by powierzyć je turkom. Nawet turkom. Najwyraźniej Strife pomógł posprzątać naprawdę spory bałagan.  
     _Zrujnuje sobie garnitur, tyle tutaj krwi_...  
    — Chciałbyś skorzystać z materii, Cloud? Jeżeli nie czujesz się na siłach, to mogę rzucić zaklęcie lecznicze równie dobrze, jak...  
    — Idź w ifryty, Rufus... proszę.  
     _O lala, jakim grzecznym chłopcem jestem, jak doskonale wychowanym, moja mama byłaby dumna, tak bardzo dumna, świetnie się jej udało – tylko że nie żyje, mimo wszystko nie żyje i_...  
    — Musisz mi wybaczyć złe sformułowanie zdania. To nie miało być pytanie. — Shinra był nonszalancki, jak zwykle, tak obrzydliwie, do mdłości nonszalancki; oczywiście, fakt że świat tańczył Strife'owi przed oczyma też robił swoje.  
    Rufus mógł pleść, co mu się żywnie podoba; najemnik nie miał energii na sprzeciwy. Jego przeciwnicy mieli po swojej stronie nawet „umakowionego" smoka: walka z bestią, grupą innych zmutowanych zwierząt oraz ochroniarzami mafiosów nie należała do najłatwiejszych.  
    Powinien ulec senności, wiedział; to był tylko leczniczy letarg, nie śmierć – ale nie zamierzała pozwolić sobie na bycie nieprzytomnym w pobliżu Shinry oraz turków ( _nigdy więcej, nigdy więcej, żadnych kłamstw, słabości, emocjonalnego szantażu, obiecałem sobie_ )  
    — Cloud... — Prezydent poklepał go po policzku; ranny takich gestów nie znosił. — Cloud, popatrz tutaj, skup się na mnie.  
    Prawie-a-SOLDIER pomyślał nieuważnie, że to dobry moment na wybuchnięcie śmiechem, bo, doprawdy, miał parę innych rzeczy do „skupiania się na": swoje obrażenia, swoje wnętrzności, tę przeklętą ranę, krew – i reszta piosenki pod tytułem: „Rufus czy musisz zawsze być egocentrycznym bahamucim synem?".  
    Tamten odparłby, znając życie, że, z całym szacunkiem, ale z ich dwóch nie on jest niepewny swojego pochodzenia. A Strife musiałby zmilczeć, bo rzeczywiście, nie znał imienia własnego ojca. Nie, żeby chciał je znać, to raczej tylko dzieciny sen albo lęk, albo...  
    Shinra zacmokał pobłażliwie, przystawiając leżącemu przezroczystą buteleczkę do ust:  
    — Faktycznie, przecież ty po prostu nie jesteś w stanie się skupić na niczym. Żeby się doprowadzić do takiego stanu — westchnął dramatycznie. — Wypij. Rzucę zaklęcie.  
    — Nie!  
    Najemnik zdołał odtrącić i przytrzymać z daleko od siebie dłoń polityka. Mikstura z impetem uderzyła w podłogę, rozpadając się na setki kawałków. Wojownik poczuł ukłucie wyrzutów sumienia na myśl o tym, że zmarnował drogie lekarstwo. Usłyszał szybkie kroki turków; zaczął rozważać, lekko, bez najmniejszego zaniepokojenia, czy agenci spróbują go zastrzelić.  
    Niemal w tym samym momencie biznesmen krzyknął „Wszystko w porządku, zwykłe histerie" – wyraźnie zirytowany faktem, iż to jego dotykają – znowu zapadła cisza. Śmiertelna. Zmarli patrzyli na nich obojętnie i Cloud nagle zapragnął rozzłościć drugiego mężczyznę jeszcze mocniej. Bardzo głupie pragnienie, bardzo dla niego typowe. Przykrywało zwykle inne, głębsze, silniejsze – by przepraszać. Sądził, iż Rufus o tym niestety wie. Maestria, z jaką manipulował poczuciem winy Strife'a, dowodem.  
    — Potrzebujesz leczenia. Rzuciłbym zaklęcie wspomagające — Shinra był bardzo, bardzo spokojny, aż nieruchomy. — Nie zrobiłbym ci krzywdy. Jeśli nie ufasz mi teraz, w tej sytuacji, to majaczysz. Nie mam żadnego powodu, by cię ranić — głos tak pewny siebie, jak zawsze.  
    Puls nie; najemnik wyczuwał tętno, pędzące, walące mu pod palcami, co przypomniało mu, że zdystansowany, zimny gniew był dla tamtego po prostu najbardziej naturalną, najłatwiejszą maską. Tak naprawdę prezydent był zdenerwowany, może i przestraszony.  
    Trzeźwiąca myśl. SOLDIER puścił go, próbując przegnać sprzed oczu wizję samego siebie w tej chwili – zakrwawionego, z oczyma płonącymi żądzą mordu – oraz brzmieć w miarę rozsądnie.  
    — Znam swój organizm. Swoje możliwości. To się zaleczy bez żadnej pomocy. Zwłaszcza twojej. — Czuł się lepiej, jak bardziej skoncentrowany, silniejszy; wata, blokująca jego myśli, zniknęła; ani chybi na skutek wywołanego gniewem wyrzutu adrenaliny. — Daj mako moment, jakieś piętnaście, dwadzieścia minut, a...  
    — Materia załatwi sprawę w dwadzieścia sekund.  
    Polityk brzmiał bardzo logicznie. Co tylko dowodziło, że kompletnie nic nie łapie.   
    — Materia to nie jakieś bardziej zaawansowane bandaże. To... to są wspomnienia Cetrów. Ludzkie dusze. Materia życia, dosłownie. Energia Planety. Nie możesz jej ot, tak, marnować bez potrzeby. Walka się skończyła. Jestem bezpieczny, zdrowieję. Czyli nie ma powodu.  
    — To mogłaby być choćby i dusza mojego ojca – ale to byłoby zbyt piękne, prawda? – nadal nie widziałbym związku. Tamci są martwi, ty jesteś żywy. Leżysz w kałuży... nie, w bajorze własnej krwi, własnoręcznie przytrzymując sobie wnętrzności. Uznałbym to za powód więcej niż wystarczający.  
    — Przeżyję.  
    — Przecierpisz. Tego właśnie chcesz, czyż nie? Cierpieć, jak zwykle, zamiast pozwolić sobie pomóc. Cierpieć bez potrzeby czy celu, tylko po to, by się nad sobą poużalać i poczuć podle. To naprawdę łatwiejsze? Takie emocjonalne tchórzostwo? — biznesmen sprawiał wrażenie szczerze zaciekawionego.  
    — Niech cię szlag — wyszeptał Cloud, bardzo słabo.  
    Co zaalarmowało nie tylko jego, lecz chyba także Rufusa. Tamten znowu zaczął gładzić skronie i policzki Strife'a, ale tym razem delikatniej, prawie czule. Co tylko pogorszyło sprawę, bo najemnik nienawidził dotyku. Przywodził na myśl wspomnienia – nie na tyle, by mężczyzna je naprawdę pamiętał, tyle tylko, by znowu się czuł. Bezbronny, zdany na czyjąś łaskę, cierpiący; chłopczyk błagający o litość z pewnością, że jej nie znajdzie. Dotyk czynił SOLDIERa wściekłym, przerażonym oraz podporządkowanym jednocześnie.  
    Shinra wiedział. Może z akt, może z obserwacji, może korporacja podsłuchiwała nie tylko bar, ale i ich sypialnie. W końcu Cloud rozmawiał z Tifą o swoich problemach, nie raz. Tak czy siak. Prezydent mógłby mieć choć byle przyzwoitości, by nie używać tej wiedzy.  _Marzenia_.  
    — Nie dotykaj mnie. Nie ty.  
    Premier parsknął ostrym, krótkim śmiechem.  
    — Czyli chodzi o mnie, nie o Lifestream albo te bezcenne wspomnienia ludu Cetra, tak? Powiem w takim razie turkom, żeby cię wyleczyli. Dobrze się tutaj sprawiłeś, firma oraz... społeczeństwo naprawdę są ci wdzięczne za pomoc. Mogę ustąpić.  
    Zabrał ręce. Strife poczuł cień ulgi, ale zapach wody kolońskiej wisiał w powietrzu, dziwnie grając mu na nerwach.  
    — Nie przyjmę nic od ciebie ani na twój rozkaz. Koniec końców, to zawsze skrzywdzi mnie, za to ty zyskasz. Lata doświadczenia przeze mnie przemawiają.  
    Biznesmen zamilkł. Najemnik przeniósł spojrzenie na trupy: potworów i mako-ochroniarzy głównie. Naukowcy rzucili się Shinrze do stop ledwie ich strona zaczęła przegrywać. A że byli geniuszami, kompania im przebaczyła... owszem, pod dość surowymi warunkami, ale jednak _. Będą żyli i nikt im nie będzie wtłaczał mako w żyły, nigdy nie dowiedzą się, jak to jest, mieć tylko tę palącą jasność w krwiobiegu, jak bardzo może boleć przetrwanie, jak to jest być takim biednym smokiem, tymi wszystkimi stworzeniami, które zabiłem, jaki to koszmar_.  
    Powinien się pewnie cieszyć. Powinien się cieszyć i wybaczać, jak jakiś przeklęty święty. Średnio mu to wychodziło.  
    — Tamten smok... nie mógł paść. Zauważyłeś, Rufus? Ledwo dałem radę – gdyby nie ja, on by nigdy nie zdechł, musiałby żyć... I krwawił tylko mako, taka jasna krew – to jest wskaźnik, tak jakby. Kiedy krew traci kolor i tylko świeci, masz przerąbane.  
    Powiedział to na głos. Żeby nie zasnąć, przekonywał sam siebie. Albo wkurzyć prezydenta, który nie znosił sentymentalizmu. Ale tamten nie sprawiał wrażenia zdenerwowanego ( _szkoda_ ). Pochylił się tylko nad rannym, patrząc na niego z czymś niemal bliskim trosce ( _gra, dym i lustra, Shinra to tylko dym i lustra_ ).  
    — Kogo próbujesz ukarać? — spytał wreszcie, jakby dziwnie znużony. — Siebie? Czy mnie?  
    Cloud zamrugał. Świat nadal był trochę rozmazany, to wszakże nie tłumaczyło, czemu mężczyzna nie widział związku ani sensu w pytaniu.  
    — Ukarać? Za co?  
    — Niepowstrzymanie eksperymentów wcześniej. Życie, kiedy tylu pomarło. Za oszczędzenie naukowców. Za zabicie tych potworów. Za uciekanie od Tify i dzieci. Za pomaganie mi. Jakbym wiedział, jaka bzdura cię teraz prześladuje — w głosie prezydenta pobrzękiwała prawdziwa irytacja.  
    — Nie waż się kpić...  
    — Odmawiasz skorzystania z opieki medycznej, rozlewając przy okazji swoje bohaterskie jelita na moje nowe skórzane buty, tylko dlatego, że masz żal do siebie z powodu jakichś zdeprawowanych naukowców eksperymentujących na paru tuzinach zwierząt. Umarłbyś chętnie, tak się czujesz winnym tego małego bajzlu.  
    Kolejna rzecz, której Strife nie znosił: polityk wysyłał ludzi na wojnę, a potem udawał, iż brzydzi go brutalność. Bo to takie wulgarne. Tamten ciągnął:  
    — To jest tak śmieszne, że owszem, myślę, że się ważę.  
    Cierpienie, niekończące się cierpienie. Bicie, dryfowanie, uprzedmiotowienie, ból, tak długo, tak bardzo, tak okropnie... Inni, błagający, szlochający, umierający – a on mógł tylko patrzeć. I jeszcze inni, ci, którzy się śmiali, uśmiechali, poklepywali po główce, torturując w imię – czego właściwie? nauki? ojcowskiej zemsty? dumy Hoja? – zawsze tak samo spokojni, zawsze obojętni... I to było śmieszne. To było śmieszne dla człowieka, który zsyłał do owych kazamatów setki istot – kobiety, mężczyzn, dzieci, na miłość czegokolwiek, najemnik nadal pamiętał niektóre z tych dzieci, a zawsze była Shelke i – i Rufus wysłał ich wszystkich do samego piekła swoim jednym podpisem. Po prostu podpisał jakieś dokumenty, on, jego ojciec, cała Rada Dyrektorów. Pewnie był wtedy znudzony, pisząc (znowu i znowu, i znowu, i znowu) te swoje arogancko arystokratyczne „R. Shinra" z tym jego długim, wąskim, wężopodobnym „S", grubym „R" i rozbuchaną, szeroką końcową linią w „a". Wtedy był znudzony, teraz zaś – teraz zaś nazywał to wszystko „śmiesznym".  
    Cloud poczuł zimną, nie: lodowatą furię.  
    — Wiesz — syknął, bardzo, bardzo cicho, bardzo, bardzo spokojnie. — Te... śmieszne eksperymenty twojej firmy przekuły mnie w broń — biznesmen uwielbiał go tak nazywać — tak doskonałą, że i teraz, nawet po tej walce, mogę ci złamać kark, mając nadzieję, że dam radę zabić turków oraz tych naukowców, którym tak łaskawie przebaczyłeś. Mogę cię zabić, choć moje jelita wylewają się na twoje błyszczące skórzane buty – bardzo elegancka para, jestem pewien. To jest tak śmieszne, że owszem, myślę, że się ważę.  
    Chwycił Rufusa za gardło. Właściwie: położył mu dłoń na szyi, nie chwycił, nie mógłby. Czyniło to gest przedramatyzowanym, fakt, wojownik był wszakże wściekły; przez moment rozważał nawet zrobienie czegoś więcej niż tylko gadanie. Prezydent nie zareagował. Cisza się przedłużała.  
    — Naprawdę tego chcesz? — Polityk zaczął gładzić rękę mężczyzny, od dłoni, poprzez przedramię, aż po łokieć; leniwy, delikatny ruch, niemal niewyczuwalny, aczkolwiek mięśnie Strife'a natychmiast mimowolnie stężały. — Ośmielam się wątpić.  
    — Przestań...  
    — Cii — taki dziwny dźwięk, zawieszony pomiędzy szeptem a syknięciem, ukojeniem a niecierpliwością. — Spokojnie. Możesz mnie zabić, sam to powiedziałeś. Czego tu się bać?  
    — Twojego języka — najemnik niemal wypluł to słowo. — I twoich intryg, i twojej bezwzględności, i twojego okrucieństwa.  
    Biznesmen wyglądał przez chwilę na autentycznie zdumionego. Potem przykrył dłoń rannego – tę leżącą na brzuchu – swoją. SOLDIER wciągnął powietrze, nieco zbyt zaskoczony oraz zbyt wyczerpany, by naprawdę zaprotestować. Krwawienie ustawało powoli, ale jeszcze trwało; jasna, lekko świecąca krew szybko zaczęła się przelewać przez palce Shinry, barwiąc je.  
    — Okrucieństwa. Bahamucia krew, Cloud... Dlaczego z tobą wszystko zawsze musi się sprowadzać do przeszłości?  
    Rufus, mówiąc to, nawet nie podniósł wzroku znad rany, całkowicie na niej skupiony, prawie zahipnotyzowany, jakby dopiero czucie uczyniło ją dla niego prawdziwą. Strife wiedział, że jego nierówne, szybkie tętno dosłownie dudni pod opuszkami prezydenta. Jakaś pokrętna, przerażająca bliskość.  
     _Podsłuchujemy moje ciśnienie krwi, tia_?  _Czy ja nie mam prawa chociaż wykrwawiać się w spokoju i prywatności_?  
    — Już po wszystkim. Zakończyłeś to. Cierpienie tych zwierząt, swoje własne, geostigmę... Cokolwiek masz na myśli, położyłeś temu kres. Naprawiłeś wyrządzone zło — tłumaczył polityk łagodnie; zupełnie, jakby przekonywał dziecko. — Nie ma żadnego powodu, byś karał siebie. Mnie, cóż, to inna sprawa – ale nie, na pewno nie, przez robienie sobie krzywdy. Są miliony lepszych sposobów. Ze skręceniem mi karku włącznie.  
    Ostatnie kilka zdań sugerowało coś nieprawdopodobnie absurdalnego, uznał najemnik, na głos stwierdzając niedorzeczność.  
    — Jak bardzo głupi musiałbym być, by próbować karać ciebie krzywdząc siebie? Przecież ciebie obchodzi tylko twoje przetrwanie, tylko i wyłącznie twoje.  
    — Możesz, oczywiście, myśleć, co chcesz — Rufus brzmiał prawie jakby był urażony. — Aczkolwiek byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś był tak uprzejmy i raczył rozważyć implikacje faktu, że jako człowiek zainteresowany tylko własnym przetrwaniem, siedzę tutaj z tobą, zupełnie bez powodu, skoro odmawiasz leczenia. Czyli uważasz, że marnuję mój czas na jakieś bezsensowne dyskusje zamiast szukać dokumentów, przepytywać więźniów, rozmawiać z prasą et, szalenie istotne, cetera. I sądzisz, że robię to, bo mi nie zależy. Doskonale. Jestem absolutnie pewny, że wszystkie inne wersje odrzuciłeś na podstawie głębokich, wnikliwych, racjonalnych analiz...  
    — Na podstawie precedensu. Doświadczenia. Historia nauczycielką życia. I nigdy nie prosiłem cię, żebyś się bawił w moją pielęgniarkę. Proszę bardzo, idź, rób, co do ciebie należy.  
    SOLDIER już od dawna nie pozwał sobie na zaufanie Shinrze w żadnych okolicznościach. Nawet, gdy tamten sprawiał, że wojownik się czuł jak przewrażliwiony, histeryczny, niezrównoważony łajdak.  
    Biznesmen posłał mu tryumfalny uśmiech. Wojownik zmartwiał.  
    — Widzisz? To twój dogmat. Że nie mogę posiedzieć przy tobie, bo po prostu mam ochotę, bo lubię, bo zdecydowałem.  
    — Nic byś na tym nie zyskał — parsknął Cloud.  
    Rufus machnął lekceważąco wolną dłonią.  
    — Tak, właśnie o to mi chodzi. Twój dogmat, nieuzasadnialny jak wszystkie inne. Konieczność istnienia mojego zysku. Cóż, pozwól mi przedstawić sytuację w świetle innej metafizycznej koncepcji. — Pochylił się nad rannym, blisko, zdecydowanie za blisko, zatrzymując usta ledwie centymetry od policzka mężczyzny. — Że ten zimny, spiskujący, manipulujący, bezwzględny i okrutny człowiek, jakim najprawdopodobniej jestem, może czasami, teoretycznie przynajmniej, odczuwać troskę albo przywiązanie. Do kogoś. Przedkładać kogoś nad najważniejsze sprawy firmy. Chcieć z kimś zostać. Nawet jeżeli będzie musiał z tego tytułu poświęcić ulubioną parę butów.  
    Strife wciągnął ze świstem powietrze, naraz pozbawiony nie tyle słów, ile przekonania. Prezydent, dostrzegłszy jego zmieszanie, uśmiechnął się szeroko i pocałował go w czoło, ot tak, niemal ojcowsko.  
    Najemnik zamarł, zupełnie. W ustach czuł gorzki posmak zdrady, tym razem prawdziwej. Zawsze – od Nibelheim zawsze – bardzo, bardzo źle znosił tego rodzaju... czułość. Panika. Otępienie. Mdłości.  
    Efekt czegoś, co zrobiono mu w laboratoriach, najprawdopodobniej; nie wiedział na pewno, nie pamiętał, nie na poziomie świadomości. Próbował za to wielokrotnie rozwiązać ten problem. Z Tifą. Z przyjaciółmi. Nie z bahamucim Shinrą, który mógł mieć tylko jedno źródło informacji o jego słabości – akta naukowe. Które powinny zostać zniszczone; owszem, SOLDIER podejrzewał, że nie zostały, ale to nie znaczy, że polityk musiał ich używać. Nie miał prawa, żadnego prawa, nie wolno mu...  
    — Tifa — wyszeptał przez zaciśnięte mimowolnie zęby Cloud.  
    Biznesmen położył wargi na jego powiekach, miękkie i delikatne, i wilgotne, i szepczące:  
    — Ją kochasz. Mnie nienawidzisz. Wiem, wiem, wiem.  
    Umilkł na chwilę, potem wszakże kontynuował, przetykając zdaniami szybkimi, leciutkimi pocałunkami, „ciii" oraz przytłumionymi, uspokajającymi szeptami:  
    — Dlatego od niej uciekasz, prawda? Nie chcesz jej zranić, boisz się ją zranić, a nie rozumiesz idei miłości, już nie, rozumiesz tylko ból i zdradę, i winę. — Pocałunki zbliżały się do ust Strife'a; ten był dosłownie sparaliżowany, zemdlony jakimiś dawnymi, zapomnianymi wspomnieniami. — A ja nic nie znaczę. Możesz mnie zranić, nienawidzić, mogę cię zdradzić – to będzie w porządku, bo to dla ciebie zrozumiałe i pozbawione znaczenia czy konsekwencji. Jeśli mnie kochasz, bądź mi wrogiem.  
    Najemnik poczuł oddech tamtego na swoich wargach i najczystsze przerażenie zamigotało mu we wzroku. Co wstrzymało Rufusa dosłownie w pół ruchu; po sekundzie wahania stwierdził, bardzo cicho, podnosząc głowę i odwracając oczy, nadal pociemniałe żądzą:  
    — Ale mam dosyć tańczenia, jak twoja przeszłość mi zagra. Wylecz.  
    Równocześnie zacisnął dłoń na palcach mężczyzny, odciągając je od gwałtownie zarastającej rany. Wstrząs nagłej magii – Lifestreamu natychmiast wpadającego do duszy, żył, nerwów – był ciężki do zniesienia nawet dla ludzi, którzy nie przeżyli kąpieli w Jenovie oraz S-komórkach. Zaklęcia lecznice to bolesne czary. Rzucanie ich bez ostrzeżenia było ryzykowne – instynkt kazał rannym zwykle sprawdzić, dotknąć źródła bólu. Przy tak szybkim tempie regeneracji tkanek kończyło się to często dodatkowymi obrażeniami oraz infekcją, bo magia leczyła wszystko, łącznie z patogenami.  
    SOLDIER zamknął oczy, odruchowo, lecz jasność materii weszła mu pod powieki: koła, punkty, chaotyczne linie, błyszczące, migoczące, wywołujące nudności. Ból nadszedł także, malując świat błękitem-i-bielą – do Clouda wrócił zapach wody kolońskiej; Rufus masował mu skronie.  
    W niecałą minutę było po wszystkim. Strife nie był wyleczony – zdolności Shinry w zakresie rzucania czarów nie należały do pierwszorzędnych, mówiąc eufemistycznie – czuł się jednak lepiej. Fizycznie. Miał wrażenie, że świat nadal wiruje; nie zniknęła też mdląca potrzeba bycia grzecznym chłopcem, lęk przed nieposłuszeństwem.  
    — Zabiję cię — obiecał mimo wszystko.  
    Prezydent posłał w jego stronę nieuważny uśmiech.  
    — Nie rozumiesz? Dałem ci powód do bycia bardzo dobrym chłopakiem – partnerem – dla twojej ukochanej Tify. Nie zachowuj się jak niewdzięczny drań, proszę — prychnął śmiechem. — Chociaż, tak właściwie, nie miałbym nic przeciwko. Obsesja władzy, niebezpieczna cecha.  
    Miał krew Clouda na ustach. To pewnie powinno doprowadzać do szału, dumał najemnik, ale jedyne, co znajdował w sobie, to pustka oraz – jakaś dziwne ożywienie. Przyczyny? obstawiłby wyrzut adrenaliny, wysiłek związany z leczeniem, a także, cóż: kilka potencjalnie wycieńczających uczuciowo momentów.  
    — Próbujesz tylko usprawiedliwić to, że mnie... — była na nazwa, znał ją, ale nie chciał jej użyć, przyznać się do słabości.  
    — Wykorzystałem? — podpowiedział polityk. — Ależ nie, skądże. To nie było uczciwe z mojej strony, mogę z łatwością przyznać. Zadziałało wszakże jako źródło nacisku. Powiedziałeś jej imię, wskazałeś hierarchię swoich wartości. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Rzecz w tym, że lubisz udawać zdradzonego, by móc unikać odpowiedzialności i wyborów, być przyjmowanym wszędzie, a nie należeć nigdzie. Musisz być pod ścianą, by w ogóle zacząć reagować. Sephiroth, Hojo, Deepground, ja – my tylko gramy tę rolę. Do tego dochodzi cierpienie, które traktujesz jak słuszną karę, do tego lęk przed swoją własną siłą...  
    — Przestań — warknął Cloud; oracje Shinry słyszał wcześniej dziesiątki razy, wiedział, jak je neutralizować. — Przestań przerzucać na mnie swoją pokrętną, chorobliwą wizję świata.  
    Tamten znów się uśmiechnął, tym razem niewinne, przeczesują włosy rannego.  
    — Przecież nie ja twierdzę, że zrobiłeś coś złego. Po prostu chronisz swoją wolność. Owszem, trochę obsesyjnie, ale to zrozumiałe. Czyli: wszystko jest w porządku – szukasz wolności, używając jakichś mętnych mechanizmów samoobrony i wyparcia, by ją zdobyć. — Uśmiech przeszedł w ironiczny. — Tylko, że jednak nie, bo kochasz tę swoją rodzinę. Tifę, dzieciaki, bar – a jednak rządzą tobą potrzeby, pragnienia oraz emocje dosyć... sprzeczne z miłością.  
    — Bawisz się w małego psychoterapeutę?  
    — Absolutnie nie. Terapeuta nigdy nie mówiłby aż tak wprost. Udowadniam ci tylko, że się o ciebie troszczę, nawet jeśli tylko trochę i raczej pokrętnie. Pomyślałem więc, że moglibyśmy zawrzeć umowę.  
    — Umowę — powtórzył Strife, ledwie wstrzymując śmiech.  
    — Nazwij to prezentem, jeśli wolisz. Dla ciebie i dla Tify, i dla waszej słodkie wizji rodziny, która jest kłamstwem sama w sobie, a zatem potrzebuje kłamstw, by się utrzymać.  
    — To nie jest kłamstwo — zaprzeczył SOLDIER, swoim zdaniem zdecydowanie za słabo.  
    — Marzenie, w takim razie. By utrzymać marzenie trzeba odgrywać rolę, nieustannie. Nikt tego nie może robić całe życie, nikt nie da rady – dlatego ludzie sięgają po swoje uczucia, potrzeby, wspomnienia by stworzyć normalną, realną rodzinę, ufundowaną na realistycznej wizji miłości. Lecz ty, niestety, nie masz do czego sięgać. Może któregoś dnia się nauczysz, może odłożysz dość szczęśliwych chwil, ale teraz podtrzymujesz to marzenie nieustannymi kłamstwami, rzeką kłamstw i wyparcia. To musi być trudne – więc nie wytrzymujesz, wybuchasz. Regularnie, z tego co słyszałem. Uciekasz. Walczysz. Masz poczucie winy. Wracasz. Zdrada, ból, wina. Taki podły zaklęty krąg. Ja jestem wszakże podłym człowiekiem, nie spróbowałem więc go złamać – dałem ci jedynie... motywację do grania swojej roli. Na tyle silną, by wystarczyła na długo, przyrzekam.  
    Cloud otworzył szeroko oczy.  
    — Jaką chorą, niemoralną, idiotyczną koncepcję próbujesz...  
    Prezydent wszedł mu w słowo, stwierdzając z tryumfalnym uśmiechem:  
    — Będziesz się czuł winny przez jakiś czas. Bez powodu, ale to nie ma znaczenia, będziesz się czuł winny, wobec czego zrobisz wszystko, by wynagrodzić Tifie te kilka ostatnich minut. Zadziała... chwilowo. W końcu będziesz musiał się nauczyć radzić sobie z kwestiami rodziny i miłości jakoś inaczej, ale póki co jesteś zawsze mile widziany w moim biurze.  
    Wstał, zmuszając Strife'a, którego ciągle trzymał za rękę, by zrobił to samo. Skóra i mięśnie najemnika, nie w pełni wyleczone, zapiekły trochę.  
    — Nigdy do ciebie nie przyjdę. Nigdy więcej, już nigdy, po prostu – nie — oznajmił przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
    Polityk prychnął, beztrosko machając dłonią.  
    — Nie to nie. Przeżyję.  
    Lecz w jego głosie zabrzmiała jakaś plastikowa nuta. SOLDIER wyczuł kłamstwo, przypomniał sobie swoją niedawną panikę i zawahania Rufusa. Coś dziwnie podobnego do wdzięczności przemknęło mu przez duszę, więc dodał, równie nieuważnie, jakby to był najmarniejszy z drobiazgów:  
    — Nigdy nie przyjdę do ciebie po motywację tego rodzaju. Co do innych rzeczy, zobaczymy — po czym dorzucił, zaskakując samego siebie  _(och, to było wyparcie, to była ucieczka, ten ton, jednak nie zamierzał tego teraz analizować_ ) — ale będę wówczas znacznie lepiej przygotowany.

**Author's Note:**

> W porządku. Nie wierzę, że ktoś nie zna, ale jakby nie znał: to proszę, szukać nie musi, tutaj ma ma motto:
> 
> baczynski.art.pl/wiersze/363-W.html
> 
> A tutaj tytuł:
> 
> baczynski.art.pl/wiersze/100-W.html


End file.
